yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
EA Singapore
Electronic Arts Asia Pacific Pte. Ltd., doing business as EA Singapore, is a developer, marketer, publisher and distributor of video games in Asia-Pacific region owned by Electronic Arts. The headquarters moved from Centennial Tower to Fusionopolis in Singapore. Singapore is EA's regional hub for Asia Pacific. The studio focuses on localization of EA games into different Asian languages for distribution as well as the development of online games for the region. Being its Asia Pacific headquarters, the Singapore team also oversees regional functions in the areas of Marketing, Finance and HR. Games Notable games published Some of the most notable and popular games of video game history have been published by EA, and many of these are listed below. Though EA published these titles, they did not always develop them; some were developed by independent game development studios. EA developed their first game in 1987. *''Pinball Construction Set'' (1983) by Bill Budge *''Archon'' (1983) and Archon II: Adept (1984) by Free Fall Associates *''M.U.L.E.'' (1983) by Dan Bunten and Ozark Softscape *''One on One: Dr. J vs. Larry Bird'' (1983) by Eric Hammond *''Music Construction Set'' (1984) by Will Harvey *''The Seven Cities of Gold'' (1984) by Dan Bunten and Ozark Softscape *''The Bard's Tale'' (1985) by Interplay Productions *''Mail Order Monsters'' (1985) by Paul Reiche III, Evan Robinson and Nicky Robinson *''Racing Destruction Set'' (1985) by Rick Koenig *''Instant Music'' (1986) by Robert Campbell *''Starflight'' (1986) by Binary Systems *''Skate or Die!'' (1987), EA's first internally developed title *''Zany Golf'' (1988), by Sandcastle Productions (Will Harvey) *''Madden NFL series'' (1989–present) *''Populous'' (1989) by Bullfrog which EA acquired in 1995 *''The Immortal'' (1990) by Sandcastle Productions (Will Harvey) *''NHL'' series (1991–) *''Wing Commander'' series (1992 onwards, previous games published in-house) *''Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf'' (1992) by EA's High Score Production group *''FIFA'' series (1993–) *''Kasparov's Gambit'' (1993) by Heuristic Software *''NCAA Football series'' (1993–present) *''Need for Speed series'' (1994–) (first installment was made by EA in collaboration with Road & Track) *''Dungeon Keeper'' series (titles from 1997–1999) by Bullfrog Productions *''Ultima Online'' (1997) by Origin Systems *''NASCAR series'' (1997–2009) *''Command & Conquer'' series (titles from 1999–present) by Westwood Studios (earlier titles released by Virgin Interactive) *''SimCity'' series (titles from 1999–) by Maxis (earlier titles released by other publishers) *''Medal of Honor'' series (1999–) *''System Shock 2'' (1999) *''James Bond'' series (1999–2005) *''American McGee's Alice'' (2000) *''''SSX'' series'' (2000–) *''The Sims'' (2000–2003) by Maxis *''Harry Potter series'' (2001–2011) *''Battlefield'' series (2002–present) by EA Digital Illusions CE *''Burnout'' series (2004–present) *''The Sims 2'' (2004–2008) by Maxis (and later The Sims Studio) *''Dark Age of Camelot'' (republished after EA acquired Mythic in 2005) *''The Sims Stories'' series (2007–2008) by Aspyr and EA *''Crysis'' series (2007–) by Crytek *''Rock Band'' series (2007–) by Harmonix *''Skate'' series (2007–) by EA Black Box *''Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning'' (2008) by Mythic Entertainment *''Spore'' series (2008–) by Maxis *''Army of Two'' series (2008–) by EA Montreal *''Dead Space'' series (2008–) by Visceral Games *''Mirror's Edge'' (2008) by EA Digital Illusions CE *''Dragon Age'' series (2009–) by BioWare *''Mass Effect'' series (starting with Mass Effect 2, the first game was published by Microsoft) (2009–2012) by BioWare *''The Sims 3'' (2009–present) by The Sims Studio *''Dante's Inferno'' (2010) by Visceral Games *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (2011) by BioWare Electronic Arts also published a number of non-game titles. The most popular of these was closely related to the video game industry and was actually used by several of their developers. Deluxe Paint premiered on the Amiga in 1985 and was later ported to other systems. The last version in the line, Deluxe Paint V, was released in 1994. Other non-game titles include Music Construction Set (and Deluxe Music Construction Set), Deluxe Paint Animation and Instant Music. EA also published a black and white animation tool called Studio/1, and a series of Paint titles on the Macintosh: Studio/8 and Studio/32 (1990). See also * Electronic Arts External links * EA Asia Category:Companies established in 2008 Category:Electronic Arts Category:International Game Developers Association members Category:Companies based in Singapore Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers